


I Want to Feel Something

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Alpha Beta Omega AU [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode: s01e10 The Moment of Truth, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur just wants to feel something and Merlin just wants to be mated to someone who loves him, and acceptes his magic, that he does not think of has his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#  **The basics of this world:**

 

Bonds are fully formed after 6 months, but if the one of the people in bonds cheats with cannot the other knowing, and being near when it the other cheats, the bond is broken, and both sides feel pain. To reform a bond it will take anywhere from two and half years to three years to reform a bond, based on the level of pain it took to break the bond. It can only be reformed once, it is re-broken it can never again be reformed.

During the bond forming period: 0 months to 6 months, during the first 5 months, one can still mess around and sleep with others but still have a bond forming with someone, but from the 5 to 6 months period, that cannot happen because all the work will be undone. If the pair were to be not see each for a week all the work will be undone during that time period.

Who can form bonds?

Alphas and Alphas

Betas and Betas

Omegas and Omegas

Alphas and Omegas

Alphas and Betas

 

Who can give birth?

Only Betas and Omegas can give birth to children

 

How many people can be in a bond?

Up to three, for a third person to be a part of that bond, both people have to agree mental and physical for another to join their bond. If all three are not bonded, but want to be bonded to each other, has long has they are only sleeping with each other from the being all three can form a bond, has long has they stay near each other, living in the apartment or house, is the best way to form the bond for three people who are not bonded to someone but one to be bonded to each other. 

 

When can someone bond?

They have to be at least 15 years old, all parts have to be at least 15 years old before they find out who their bonded is. It it a three part bond, if two are 15 or older then can bond but they will not know who the other part is till they are 15. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha Arthur was the prince of one of the wealthiest and wanted to city in all the lands. Kingdoms want to be allies with Camelot, and Kings want their Omega’s to be mated to Arthur.  Arthur was sitting in his chambers looking out over the land in front him. He was in his 19 th summer, and he just wanted to find an Omega that made him feel something.

 

All the Omegas that have been brought to Camelot, to see if Arthur would like them, or feel something. It never happened, with his mother gone, and his father running the city.  Arthur could at least go outside of the kingdom with some nights, just like he was going to do tomorrow, he was going to out and visit some lands.

 

What his father did not know was that he was looking for an Omega that would make him feel something. He can feel things just like other when he sleeps with a Beta or Omega but he wanted to be mated to Omega that would make him feel something, feel a spark or love at first sight. He wants to feel something.

 

Just as dawn broke Arthur and his small group were ready to go. Arthur had ordered his group yesterday morning, to break eat and be ready to go just before dawn because they are leaving at dawn break no matter what.

 

“Come back whole and safe, son.” King Uther said to his son.

 

“I will father.” Arthur said has he climbed on top of his horse, just like his men. They were off before his father could change his mind. He had hope and determine to find the one Omega that could hopefully make his heart race, and make him feel something.

 

**Merlin***

 

My life really could have been better, if I told people I had magic, that I was born with but only Will knew and my mother. My mother is even thinking of letting me be mated to Will, Will being an Alpha and me an Omega.

 

Merlin will be fine, happy to be mated to Will but Merlin did not love Will. Merlin saw Will has an older brother not a future mate.

 

Merlin life changed when the leaves started to change to yellows and oranges, and a Brat of Prince came into his town. He had the sun behind him and his hair was glowing. He and his men needed a place to rest, and Merlin jumped at the chance to have Arthur in his house, even close to his bed.

 

Arthur did take his bed and Merlin was happy to bring him dinner but he did call the prince, a spoiled brat a lot. Arthur made Merlin’s heart try to jump out of his body and Merlin fall in love when their eyes meet but Merlin knew that Arthur did not feel it, not yet. Merlin hoped that Arthur would feel something before he left.

 

In the morning Merlin surprised his mom by being up before her and making breakfast, he was showing off to his mom that he knew how to cook.  When Arthur woke up, he looked like to would have floated if he could. He sat down was looking at Merlin he demanded to be feed right this second, and Merlin give him a plate of food, to eat.

 

Arthur after the first bit, inhaled all the food, and held out the plate, “MORE.” Merlin grinned and give Arthur more food to eat. Even though they had a limited amount of food. Merlin was a mission to impress Arthur to stay or take him with him.

 

Luck was on or against Merlin because the raiders, Kanem, came to Ealdor. The raiders tried to take food from them but Arthur and his group helped to scare them away for now. They would be back. Kanem had said it.

 

“Why did they attack you?” Arthur said putting his sword down, which Merlin quickly took up and started to clean. The sword protected Arthur, so Merlin wanted to make sure it would keep doing that.

 

“They want our food, and I think they want some of the Omegas.” Merlin said mindlessly, has he finished the sword, which was far shinier than when it first came into Ealdor. Merlin picked the shielded planning on doing the same thing to it.

 

“You are focusing a lot on shield.” Arthur said sounding different.  

 

Merlin peeked up to see something in Arthur’s eyes, “It keeps you safe, I want to make sure keeps do that.” Merlin said prideful, going to focusing on the shield.

 

There was a shadow over Merlin a few minutes later, when Merlin looked up there was Arthur standing over him, with a look of anger in his eyes. Merlin saw Arthur smell the air then Arthur grinned and did something that shocked Merlin. Arthur kissed him, and when Merlin’s senses came back to him, he kissed back.

 

“Your mine, do not pay so attention to my shield when I am around.”

 

The next day raiders came back and Kanem, almost hand Merlin trapped but Arthur killed him by take his sword through Kanem’s heart. “Merlin is mine.” The next thing Merlin knew Arthur had Merlin on his horse, and they were going to leave Ealdor.

 

“What about my mother?”

 

“I asked her before the Kanem and his men show up. She will be coming for the wedding.” Merlin felt his eye widen. “Do not be shocked. You knew it was going to go to happen, I just cannot ask you here, I have to ask you in Camelot.”

 

Just before they were going to pass the gate, Will got in front of the horse, “Merlin. Are you sure this what you want? Does even know about?”

 

Merlin stared at Will, “I…I want to tell him.” Merlin turned to look at Arthur, “I have….magic. I was born with it.” Merlin looked down at the ground, “I understand if you ha…”

 

Arthur silenced him with a kiss. “I do not care, just do not tell my father, till I am King. I will change the laws. You are mine, your smell alone causes my heart to race, and you made my jealous of my shield. No one can do that but you.” 

  
Merlin kissed him, with a smile on his face. “Thank you, Arthur.” 


End file.
